EL INICIO DE TODO (CUANDO TE SOÑÉ)
by mylac
Summary: Parece que fue ayer cuando vi lo que paso, tal vez si te hubiera dicho toda la verdad no me odiarías y es lo que más duele, te vi desde que tenias 4 años y para ti tus cuatro años fueron horribles asesinaron a tu padre Carlisle **NUEVA HISTORIA, PERO ALGO MEZCLADA)


Era una tarde muy rara, normalmente nunca salgo, pero estaba de servicio así que cuando vi el color verde de una manta que traía Elizabeth me acorde de unos hermosos ojos verdes que sueño cada noche, escuche que tocaban la puerta y salte de mi cama me levante y me dirigí a la puerta tome y gire la chapa.

-hola victoria, ¿lista para otra misión?- me dijo Carl muy animado, al parecer me iba a acompañar.

-si como siempre- le dije muy animada y dirigí la cabeza en dirección a la tela verde que traía Elizabeth solo me volví a sumergir en el recuerdo de esos hermosos ojos.

-ya sé lo que piensas, en ese hombre con el que siempre sueñas- me dijo Carl tratando de entender que ya me olvidara de él, pero no podía, así que me decidí levantar de la silla e irme a la misión, Carl me siguió y en ese momento me tope con nuala

-qué bueno que te encuentro, porque ya sé que sigues pensando en el y hoy lo veras, en la misión que iras solo que es un niño todavía y con el que tu sueñas es ya un hombre- oh por dios, ¿era en serio que lo vería?, siempre habían dicho que las personas que soñamos las veríamos tarde o temprano, pero no importaba solo me quedaba una duda, ¿sería acaso el que iba a morir?, si era así no me importaría salvarlo, había soñado con él, y no quería que fuera la última vez verlo, así que me dispuse a ir a la sala y entre al parecer era la última en entrar.

-bien ya podemos empezar- dijo azrael tranquilamente, me acomode en un hueco que había en la mesa

–Bien, lastimosamente van a seguir a una persona de sexo masculino que se llama Carlisle Cullen, tiene 24 años vive en situación de calle y tiene un hijo de 4 años que se llama Robert Edward, su hijo se quedara solo, su mama se llama Esme tiene 20 años y por desgracia separaron a esme de Carlisle porque él era muy pobre, en fin su misión es seguirlo acaba de aparecer su nombre en mi lista el morirá asesinado por robar dinero por que su hijo se estaba muriendo, sé que esto es difícil pero necesito a los mejores rastreadores, por que el hijo en su vida pasada fue demasiado cruel y cuando se caso hizo que todas las mujeres se suicidaran, ahora a él le toca sufrir.- dijo eso azrael, yo me quede impactada, pero pobre no merecía eso, sea lo que sea, apenas es solo un niño indignada pregunte

- señor no entiendo, ¿Por qué su padre tiene que morir?, el apenas es solo un niño, digo, ¿no hay nadie que lo cuide?, entiendo que su vida pasada no se porto bien, pero al menos después de su tormenta saldrá el sol?-

nuala se me quedo viendo no muy bien y Carl estaba a punto de lanzarme la lista, nuestro jefe me sonrió y dijo

–alguien le ha dado la alegría en su vida pasada su nombre Isabela swan, los dos reencarnaron para seguir amándose, fue lo único que se le ha permitido nada mas, pero alguien se cruzara y esa eres tu victoria lo has soñado y te enamoraste de él, debes tener en cuenta aun por el amor que sientes no debes interferir en esta misión y sé que los tres tienen dudas sobre la vida de Edward e Isabela consulten el libro del destino, recuerden que no los vean en esta misión, eso es todo se pueden ir –

le hicimos una leve reverencia y nos fuimos los tres decidimos irnos en forma de halcones, según las indicaciones de nuala estaba en los tugurios de chicago y nosotros salimos de Washington así que volamos y por fin llegamos, me encantaba volar sea en forma de ave o con mi traje especial para eso, me hice invisible y baje de un techo en el que me había quedado Carl y Nuala me imitaron y dije telepáticamente:

-"Muy bien ahora tenemos que esperar el desenlace pero no hay nadie en la calle, Nuala dime ¿en donde están?"- dije un poco nerviosa

–Victoria el niño está aquí, puedo sentir su presencia- dijo Nuala levantando la mano derecha y extendiéndola.

–Aquí vienen- dijo Carl y en ese momento estaba su papa corriendo y gritando que lo ayudaran pero nadie salió y de pronto cayo una pluma de cuervo que fue muy visible porque era grande -¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME!, ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR!- grito el al ver la pluma cayendo enfrente de él y empecé a correr pero algo me detuvo era azrael que me lo impidió yo volví a la vista de Carlisle y estaba muerto me lleve una boca a la mano y las lagrimas salieron rápido y fue cuando todos salieron y Edward que vio todo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente yo me acerque a él y lo abrace aunque no pudiera sentirme en ese momento y ahora ¿Quién cuidara del pequeño Edward? El corazón se me rompió y en ese momento el espíritu de Carlisle se hizo presente miro a su hijo y luego a mi

–cuida a mi hijo, era toda su familia cuídalo- yo asentí y desapareció y en ese momento llegaron los forenses y los policías pero ¿qué caso tenia? los asesinos ya se habían ido, se llevaron el cuerpo de su padre a la morgue

–Victoria lamento lo que paso- me dijo nuala

–ahora se nos ha dado la orden de darle sepultura tenemos 24 horas para ir a la morgue y por cierto no harás lo que te dijo recuerda el solo y me refiero SOLO no tiene que estar acompañado- la mire con un poco de enojo

–nuala ¡SU PAPA ME DIJO QUE LO CUIDARA Y ASI LO HARE! NO NECESITO QUE SER UN HUMANO PARA ESTAR MUY CERCA DE EL, LO HARE EN FORMA DE GATO Y CREEME FUNCIONARA- oh por dios, le había gritado a mi amiga ¿es que no podía verlo? Edward estaba solo en el mundo y yo lo iba a cuidar y no me importaba

–espero que algún día no te arrepientas victoria, tu sabes que él se enamorara de ti pero durara muy poco y se enamorará perdidamente de Isabela otra vez y cuando el sepa la verdad te odiara.- eso ya lo sabía pero que importaba, pero Edward no sabría en donde estaría enterrado su padre, no hasta que tuviera el valor de decírselo, me quede un rato con el, hasta que oscureció mire mi reloj y eran las 10:00 pm

–Edward tengo que irme, te veré mañana, después de enterrar a tu padre.- dije eso y me teletransporté


End file.
